Project SnK
by Risxe
Summary: This is basically an idea that came to mind as i was watching my favorite party movie of all time. Eren Parent's leave for the weekend of his birthday and Armin Talks him into the best bad idea he's ever had. Can Eren get the girl of his dreams? Can Armin? 1 house, 2 best friends and ALOT of substances and hormones. What could go wrong?
1. Crush A Bit (Little Bit)

"Happy 17th Birthday Eren!" Carla says to the teen as he blows out his candles. "Well its technically tomorrow but you know Grisha and I are going to the Doctor's conference in San Diego." Saddened by his parents absence on his birthday, he knew he'd still get to spend it with his best friends so it wasn't all bad.  
As Grisha Yeager, a well respected doctor came downstairs with their luggage, he looked at his son and said "Eren remember what we talked about? You can have your friends over but NO House parties and lights out by Midnight alright?" Even though he could be hard headed at times Grisha knows his son isn't the type to pull those kind of stunts, as that was more his best friend Armin's Alley. But he had to be sure.  
"Grisha! The cabs here!" Carla yelled out from the front room, and hand in hand his parents left in the cab to go on their trip. And wouldn't you know like clockwork, Armin walks in the front door as Eren gets ready for school. "Yo DOUCHE BAG" Armin yells to see where Eren is. "Im up here you little shit!" Armin runs up the stairs to congratulate Eren on his birthday and give him his present.

"Armin for the 3rd year in a row you gave me weed?" Armin nods already pretty stoned before school.  
"This is why were best friends" Eren replys as he takes out a little to grind up and pack in his makeshift bong.  
Before school bowl? Its almost not even a question as they did it every Friday before school in almost ritualistic fashion. As they take their first hits Armin brings "it" up he'd been hinting at it heavy the past couple weeks so he knew it was a matter of time before "So Eren this house party is happening. If not for me then for you know? _**Her**_ " Her being the woman of his dreams, Mikasa Akerman the queen bee of Shinganshina High, The highschool he attended. "Armin I know you weren't here just 15 minutes ago but you know for a damn fact my parents wont let that fly" Eren rips the bong and passes it to his blonde friend. The boy takes the hit, clears it and says "Look, your 17 now and this is the last year we can do this without serious trouble law wise, now or never. Shit if you agree to it, Ill invite Annie AND help you invite Mikasa" Eren blushes "ugh fine, but you have to invite Annie, you've loved her longer than i've even known Mikasa!" Armin speaks up and says "DEAL now lets get to school we'll be late, nerd!"  
They put everything up and begin the treck to school, for they had a lot of work to do.


	2. Pursuit of Happiness

As Armin and Eren walk to school they discuss a lot of topics but one seems to stick for the time being and thats making the plans for the party. "You know Eren, we should invite as many people as possible. Weve been in our own little shells for basically the entirety of highschool, this is our chance to make it with the cool kids." Eren laughs "HAH you mean like Reiner and Bertoldt? Ones a Roid junkie and the others a manwhore. Id rather have a couple really close friends and a bag of weed." Thats honestly the best birthday for him. But unfortunately, Armin had bigger plans. Armin being the genius he is, actually already had the party planned out, all he was doing was conforming Eren to said plans.

"Look Mikasa is the Queen of the fucking school, you don't get her with modest means. She dates college guys dude!" Eren knew only one thing and that Armin was usually right. "Armin if you honestly think my chances with her are increased by this small party of yours then go ahead, ill leave you in charge BUT NO RANDOMS" and with that Armin nodded and they split up to go to their classes. About 20 minutes into class the entirety of the student's phones started buzzing (except his) and after he felt glances in his direction although not knowing what for. And after 3rd Period English he got his answer, Connie Springer passed by him and made light conversation. (Which is weird cause hes actually semi popular for dating rich girl Sasha Braus) by saying "Yo Yeager! Ill mos def be there bro! Sasha will be supplying a nice share of the drink too!"  
By then Eren had his fists clenched like homing missles, all they had to do was find his dumbass pothead of a best friend. If everyone got the same message as Connie and Sasha this party was gonna get out of his control quickly. Looking for the blonde coconut, he went to chew him out when he saw it, the icing on the cake. Armin fucking Arlet hacked the school billboard to read "PARTY AT YEAGERS PLACE TONIGHT BYOB MESSAGE ARMIN FOR DETAILS" Eren was very sure he would kill his best friend that night, if Mikasa the beautiful raveness, hadn't stopped to tak to him "Y-Yo Eren! I heard theres a party at your place tonight?" Working up the nerve he talks even if sheepishly. "Y-Yeah I was actually gonna come find you and invite you myself but I guess Armin took care of it haha" She looks away and say "I guess he did, I might show up. Happy birthday Yeager" and walks off with her pack of underclassman that follow her everywhere. Internally screaming he decided maybe this party, wasn't such a bad idea. He would deal with the rest of the day and go get supplys after school.


	3. Candy

"THE BELL DOES NOT DISMISS YOU I DO" Eren's PE teacher Mr Shadis yelled as everyone flooded out of the door, not listening to him as they never did. Eren always respected the man, but for an Ex Marine he didn't command much respect. He met up with Armin, who he had forgiven by day's end. Also with the blonde was a couple class-mates to help. While Eren was still unsure about the number of people coming, Armin was and he was determined to keep that under wraps, if Eren knew 80% of the 2,000 Student population planned to show up, He'd freak. For right now, the number was 40 max.  
Among the people who volunteered to help, there was Jean, a newer student who was a junior. Eren wasn't too thrilled about this choice because he was just about as much into Mikasa as him. But unlike Eren, Jean was openly rejected by her making him a little more comfortable. There was also Marco, a shy type but well liked within the class. Marco is not known as the party type but follows Jean every where, to the point that there had even been rumors. Jean didn't mind him too much so he never said anything about it. And finally The school alcoholic, Ymir, Who Lesbihonest, would go anywhere there's beer and Christa. And the fact this party boasted both, it was a win-win. They finished up everything they had left to do at school and headed out to the local grocery.  
Armin actually had thought about not inviting Jean but he had a car and wanted to help. As the walked to his car Eren saw Armin stop in his tracks as he saw the beautiful blonde with eyes of ice, It was his crush, the girl he dreamed about frequently, Annie Leonhardt. Although not as popular, (or curvy for that matter) as Mikasa, Armin swore up and down she was twice as beautiful. Eren teasing his friend nudges him and says "You talk all that shit this morning and cant even walk up to her, You remember the deal!" Armin shakes it off and turns to Eren and says "Oh shut it, i'm going!" He walks up to her and goes to speak when she cuts him off "I already got your message, ill think about it. Now leave me alone" Armin left speechless, but inside he told himself "Cold hard bitch. Annie you're irresistible"  
With that they all piled into jeans SUV and headed out to the store.  
When they get inside Armin Eren and Marco seem to be the only ones seriously finding and picking out the items they need. Albeit Armin still daydreaming but still being more help then Ymir who Eren could of sworn he saw stuffing those little 100ml bottles of alcohol in her pants. "Goddamn it, we'll be arrested before the party even starts" 100 or so Dixie Cups, Paper towels, sodas for chaser, all the supplys for the party (and then some thanks to Ymir), and they were back in the car. As they drive to Eren's to set up, Armin tells them to make a stop at an ATM which they do.  
Armin had once again done the dumb thing and steal his grandpas credit card and makes a cash out of $250, when he gets back to the car Eren has something to say. "Holy shit Armin did you steal from your grandfather?" "the dude is terrible with his money AND memory" Armin said but knew its still its kind of a dick move. He didn't care though, all he wanted was to give his long time best friend the party of his life. The party to end all partys, and he knew how to do it. Jean make one more stop at Hannes's house! "Hell no that dudes insane from the drugs he's done" Jean protested. "I know, I know but hes got good bud." as Armin hands him $50 for the gas and trouble. "Ugh fine but only this once" As they stop in front of Hannes's house, well its more like a shack then a house and just Armin and Eren go inside to meet him.  
As they get inside the blonde elders house, they match him on a joint and burn it and talk "Hey Hannes this you set me up with earlier is pretty damn good, would you mind letting me get $200 worth?" As he pulls out the money. "Whoa high roller, that'll make it your biggest purchase! Ill give you a whole Ounce this time!" Others had bad opinions of Hannes but with Hannes still holding a bit of a crush towards Erens mom, Carla, naturally the boys were on his good side. As the older man went towards the back room to grab the bag of buds Armin speaks up and tells Eren " Quick grab that Vase and get outta here. Don't question me just do it" Eren knowing he had something planned he grabbed it and went back in the car. Ymir speaking up "The hell you go buy a $200 vase for? at a drug dealers house even!" As he somehow knew Armin enough to know what might happen next he told Jean to start the car. He opened the door and out walked Armin with a pocket packed full of weed. As Armin got in he told Jean " We should leave in the next 5 seconds" Wasting no time Jean drives off and on cue Hannes runs out yelling, although mostly inaudible the car heard something about a vase and they all stared at the two boys (except Jean who was too busy focusing on getting the hell out of there). Marco almost out of character speaks up first "Alright Armin I'll bite, whats in the vase?" Armin taking the Vase from Eren spoke "I noticed this morning while picking up Erens birthday present that in this vase is enough Molly to kill the entire freshman class" Everyone except Ymir was just speechless at that comment. Ymir just commented "Holy shit dude." Little did the group who was now heading to Eren's place know, that night would shake the entire city for weeks and months to come. 


	4. Tipsy

As the group pulled up to the house, Connie and Sasha had already shown up. Each sitting on what looked like a wholesale case of liqour. Wait scratch that, those were absolutely wholesale cases of liqour. "Now I know your dad owns a distillery, but that's enough liquor to plaster half the school." Eren told Sasha. Sasha just laughed "Or Ymir!". Eren couldn't help but laugh and help Marco and Jean carry the crazy amount of booze inside, for Ymir was too busy drooling over it. Armin was busy on his phone sending out Erens address to _40_ people but was oddly taking a whole hour and a half.

Sasha turned out to be the MVP of the night for basically funding the whole thing. She and Connie Cut up some fruit and poured it in with some punch and rum for jungle juice, Jean and Marco were outside helping set up the pool and DJ Equipment for the guest DJ, DJ Pickseez who was all of about 70 years old, but spun with the best of them. As Armin walked downstairs he noticed it was only an hour till the party started or 2 or so hours until people would show up, and Ymir was already drunk, calling Christa to come early, for reasons too obvious. Eren was in the kitchen rolling a joint when Armin came downstairs and Eren spoke to his seemingly stressed out friend, which worried him as well.

"Armin, What are we gonna do about the booze? There's so much of it! We cant drink all that!" Armin was just about to come clean, Just about to work up the nerve to tell his friend close to 1,500 planned to show up at his party, his house. Now Eren wasn't that popular, not by any means but you have to understand, this is a rural area on a bigger scale, Lots of people with nothing to do. And what Armin had unwittingly done was advertise the biggest party ever, and just by doing that, made it so. "Uh Eren about that." right then Ymir, John, Marco and the rest of the group walked over to suggest that they smoke that joint before the party, and so they did. Passing it to one another, Ymir pour a couple shots and they lost track of time, they were not drunk yet but they were halfway buzzed and stoned.

After everyone had Settled down Eren was day dreaming just a little In anticipation. Would Mikasa be there, Would she come with a date, or just her pack of friends? Would she come just for the drinks, or would she dance with him? It would be Amazing to dance with her he thought. "Eren the party should be starting up any minute so I should tell you what I was gonna earlier" **BEEP**. Too late, Armin was too late, one after another cars pulled up, you could hear the sounds of people locking their cars so frequently it was almost like popcorn poping in the microwave, one after another Jean was letting them in through the back, people bringing beers and brews.

"Eren, there's a lot of fucking people coming to the party, I'm- I'm sorry." 


	5. Ray Ban Vision

Eren's jaw seemed to sit firmly placed on the floor, as a good chunk of the high school flooded in his backyard. While its spacious, by the end of the night it would be standing room only, quite like sardines. As the guests got settled in Armin, grabbed the group and went to the (off- limits at the time) Upstairs bedroom and pour a round of shots and let Armin speak.

"Guys, as it is the party huge, and people are still showing up. I don't know what will happen over the next few hours but all I know is, we cant control it. Eren i'm sorry, whatever happens ill take full responsibility. You guys, enjoy these next few hours and Eren, enjoy your birthday amigo!" As the group raised their glasses, felt the tequila burn and proceeded downstairs Ymir (already drunk) went on the hunt for her short blonde. Armin and Eren stuck together also on the hunt for their respective crushes, who seemed to of not shown up yet.

Jean and Marco went to the backyard where Sasha and Connie had set up a table and some cups for Beer Pong. Of course they stepped up to the plate fairly confident, that is until they met their opponent.  
Ymir was not looking for Christa for a hookup yet, She wanted a round at the table first and Christa was actually pretty good at the game anyways. After the cups get filled Marco shoots and misses and Ymir shoots and hits her mark. "Marco, all we can do is pray the beer isn't too strong" said Jean.

Eren was packing a bowl by the pool with Armin and another resident stoner, Thomas Wagner. They were passing it around, when Thomas said "Always wondered what a party might look like if Bert and Reiner didnt do really shitty drugs at their partys and start drama. You know a lot of people might not know you guys, but when people heard there was a party not hosted by those two it interested me" Thomas continued as he passed the bowl to Armin "This musics amazing, the bass is rattling my soul. Your party's already the shit dude" as the boy went to grab some drinks Armin noticed something, Annie had shown up. "E-Eren shes here! Annie just showed up with Mina and Rico" "Armin are you drunk enough to talk to her?" asked Eren. "I don't think so man." Eren immediately grabbed 2 Corona's and told him. "just go offer her a drink and ask if she wants to dance, then do your thing buddy, i'm finishing this bowl" with that Armin chugged half his glass and disappeared into the crowd.

"Hic" the noise the escaped Marco's lips clearly stated the winners of the 3rd beer pong game in a row.  
"Haha! Jean your skill at beer pong is as low as Marcos tolerance, he should seriously lay down somewhere" Marco leaned in and tried to tell Ymir "Fuck you we almost had it!" but it didn't quite come out audible, like at all. Jean helped his friend to a couch and stayed in that area for awhile

-  
Now you readers are probably wondering where that certain Vase from chapter two is? Well Armin upon walking inside placed it on a table and forgot it. And that's where a (very drunk) Football player from the team finds it.

"YOU BERT LOOK AT THIS VASE DUDE LETS THROW IT" Said Reiner Braun the Quarterback  
"Calm down, we probably shouldn't be here. You'll just get pissed when Mikasa Shows up." The basketball captain Bertolt Hoover, somehow being the voice of reason. As he went to tell Reiner to put the vase down, Mina walked past him, winked and totally stole his attention. Bertolt was both the voice of reason and a pervert. And because he was one more then the other, because of the fact he followed Mina upstairs instead of calming down his hyper friend, Reiner threw the vase outside, and out flowed what could only be descried as exactly what the sophomore who picked up the first, capsule "HOLY SHIT GUYS THERE'S AT LEAST A THOUSAND CAPS OF MOLLY HERE EVERYONE DROP!"  
There, with a crowd resembling a Black Friday Mob and twice as ravenous, the party truly started.


	6. Heads Will Roll

"Eren come here!" Armin ran towards his friend and pulled something out of his pocket, A clear capsule with something white in it. "Armin I'm not completely sure I want to." Armin just put it in his friends hand. "Eren, I'd take it. Mikasa showed up and she's asking around for the birthday boy." Armin winked at his friend. "Go get her." Eren decided not to think but to just act. He poped capsule in his mouth and down the hatch it went. Now he was off to find Mikasa.

As he searched around the house for her, his hearing heightened into a beautiful pitch, the DJ was playing The Veldt by Deadmau5. When he'd blink his eyes for a brief second his house turned into a beautiful Rainforest, so full of life and noise. Then it would go back to what it was. And in the kitchen (where the drinks are), is where he found Mikasa. He stumbled a bit and someone caught him, maybe he wasn't as in control of this trip as he thought. "Hey Mikasa, sorry about that but Armin kinda bought Molly for everyone" Mikasa looked really surprised "What? I never knew coconut was rich"  
Well bought is a relative term, but Eren decided to leave it there. "So um Mikasa I heard you needed me for something?" "Ah yes that's right birthday boy! Time for your shots! stay right here Eren."

Mikasa went off to find her best friend Mina Carolina who had shown up earlier and knew to check the bedrooms first. Eren heard Mikasa from upstairs "MINA! Get Bert out of you and come drink with me bitch!" Mikasa had a rule that she only drinks if Mina is there so when she returned, friend in tow, she poured up 9 shots with three different liquors. The Raven haired beauty explained the rules. "Classic Triathlon shots! At the back is Regular vodka, the middle is gin and at the front is the strongest tequila I could find. Back to front, first one done wins. You ready?" Eren wasn't sure, but he was sure he didn't plan to puss out in front of her of all people. "Hell yeah!" Eren said enthusiastically, Mikasa smiled and told someone to count it down from five.

In that five seconds he created the perfect plan, the plan to beat Mikasa at her own game. When he heard go he just picked up all three shots and downed them at once, Mikasa was putting down the second shot when she realized she already lost. The small crowd that had formed to watch started laughing and cheering him on at the completely unexpected trick play. They even started chanting his last name. Mikasa knew for a fact she had been beat and took Erens hand, and lead him to the dance floor. Eren blushed as they made the trip there. The Molly, alcohol and THC in his system paired with the DJ playing the beautifully bass boosted club tracks, made for an amazing trance like feeling he never wanted to come down from.

He thought it was perfect then, that was until he realized he was dancing with his crush, and im not talking about the dancing you see at the supervised prom they have. Im talking down and dirty grinding. Eren was in heaven. He had come to the conclusion that he had died earlier that night, and he was in heaven. That the only way he thought this to be possible. But for the time being he stopped thinking and lost himself in the music, along with _**HER**_.

Armin brought Annie back a beer from where Ymir had set up permanent camp in the kitchen, Ymir was nothing short of plastered and so was Christa so he was sure they would be making their exit upstairs sooner or later. Annie and Armin were just kinda on their own, off to the side, Armin was drunk and Annie was getting there. Its not like he was trying to get her drunk to makeout or have sex with her, he actually just wanted her to open up and talk to him. He truly liked her and wanted a lot more then to just hook up.

Annie spoke up alittle "Armin i'm obviously the loner of this party, why the fuck aren't you entertaining all your other guests instead of just me?" Armin laughed a little "I brought the drugs so I wouldn't have to entertain anybody." Annie spit out a little bit of her beer because she was not expecting a joke, and she found it really funny. "Oh my god Armin that's totally something i'd do! You have a good sense of humor." Armin blushed very obviously but was too high and drunk to hide it. "And you are actually pretty nice aren't you Annie?" when she blushed he knew exactly what to do, he always had the instinct to pick the right path to take at the right times, it had kept him and Eren out of trouble before but never had he used it in this kind of situation.

Armin leaned in and brushed her hair behind her ear and kissed her once, not a peck but a single solid romantic kiss. "You dont know how much it means for you to take that mask off for me." Once he did that she stared at him and he thought she would either walk away or hit him, he was waiting for the second she took door number three, and grabbed his shirt collar and pulled the boy back in and continued the kiss, and it went on like that for quite awhile.

Back in the living room, Jean saw that Marco wasn't too comfortable on the couch so he decided to drag his friend upstairs. He ignored the couple of girls giggling as he did, he thought to himself that he was pretty tired of that shit, even though Marco is pretty cute for a guy, there's no way. Jean blushed and shook his head from the thoughts, it must be the alcohol he thought. He sat Marco down on the bed and went to rejoin the party when he felt a hand grab his wrist.

This drugs have set in and party was heating up by the minute. 


	7. Pretty Girls (Lemon Chapter)

IM NOT LIFE BUT IM GIVING YOU LEMONS 

Ymir downed her final shot for the time being and looked at the clock. "2:20? shit its still early, come on Christa!" Christa, not having the time or energy to respond before Ymir threw the petite over her shoulder, just kinda went with it. She toted the blonde up the stairs as the boys knew they'd be in for some pain if they stood in Ymir's way at this point, they all managed to move out of the way fairly quickly. She went in the first room she saw and had Christa halfway undressed before she noticed that to her left, in the bed, were Jean and Marco. And they were very much making out. When Jean saw Ymir he felt the chill run down his spine, for he knew Ymir's mouth was about as shut as Mina's uhm, yeah.

"Ymir I swear to god if you say anything about this ill kill you" Jean said half drunk and threateningly  
the girl just snickered "look all the other rooms are used so my mouths shut if you let me have this one"  
Jean and Marco both got up to leave and Marco said "damn extortionist" as they both walked outside and heard the door look behind them. What they saw when they walked outside was a crowd of people holding their mouths because they just walked out of a bedroom together at a house party. Ymir didn't have to say anything, that right there did the talking.

In the very back of this backyard house party is a tool shed, and in this tool shed is where we find Annie and Armin. Annie had practically dragged the boy to the nearest secluded area, which was the aforementioned shed, on the way there he caught many glimpses of people giving him the thumbs up and high fiving his only free hand, all from frat boys in training who's names he didn't know and never will know. He was pushed quite forcefully up against wall, Annie was drunk, in control and possibly she thought, in love. She sucked on his neck when they'd break away from kissing, after she lifted up his shirt and saw he was quite in shape, she kissed down to his belt which was also quickly lifted away.  
She dropped his boxers and quickly got to work and some of his stoner friends were crowding around the shed cheering him on. Armin was the man for the night, he got his girl, now he wondered how Eren was doing.

Eren to be completely honest was not to far behind, after a solid half hour dancing off the molly, he felt her grab his hand again. "Oh she must want another drink" Eren thought as he leaned into her ear "Hey do you need another drink?" He asked. Mikasa replied "Kind of, lets go!" and she winked at him. As they headed towards the kitchen she made a sudden turn to the stairs and as they walked up, he noticed Armin has taped up his door to be off limits. "Good look Armin, ill have to to thank you later!" Eren tore of the tape and Mikasa walked in and he turned around and saw 3 guys with a beer in one hand and they saluted him with the other hand. He laughed as he followed his crush inside.

Mikasa spoke to Eren playfully "Nice Pokemon sheets!"."Yeah I heard you were coming so I decided to put up my race car bed for the sake of maturity!" Eren somehow summoned up some charisma to talk his way out of it. She giggled and pushed him back onto the bed and straddled his waist before he could even had time to realize how cute her giggle was, he'd never heard it. She also kissed him before he could complement her on it either. Not once did he complain though, this night had been amazing it and its getting better and better. He lifted up Mikasa's clothes and started kissing her passionately, it confused her at first because this wasn't a kiss that felt like he just wanted to fuck, this was how you kiss someone you've loved your whole life, she thought Yeager might like her, sure. But she never expected this! As he trailed his lips down from her cheeks to her jawline to her neck. Mikasa couldn't filter herself completely and let out little noises and it drove Eren crazy. He had to have more, he had to have all of her.

|Eren stood up lowered his pants after he saw Mikasa do the same, she wanted this just as much as him. Or so she thought. The truth is she wanted it a whole lot, but Eren had been waiting forever for this very moment. She bent over and with Eren holding her hair gently he pushed inside and started moving. He sped up with each moan that escaped Mikasa's lips. And with Mikasa moving her hips subconsciously she wondered how the hell this boy was better then Reiner. She didn't even want to think about the prick right now, she was enjoying herself fully.

It was now 3 o clock in the morning and Jean had adopted a "Fuck it I don't care" attitude, Marco was nuzzled up to him passed out and jean was just drinking a beer. The girls were supportive, the immature drunk guys (and Ymir) were all laughing. Armin, who had asked Annie out Mid – blow job was walking hand in hand with Annie who decided to wait till she was finished to say yes. They both went up to the bar for some shots. Mikasa was completely worn out, and Eren so hyped off of molly was still going like some sort of energizer bunny. This night was honestly turning out to be the best night of the teen's lives.

Until the cop's showed up.


End file.
